Last Time, Saranghaeyo
by Vietha Choi
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang seorang namja dingin yang merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Namun kenyataan berkata lain, akankah dia hidup bahagia dengan cinta pertamanya? SiwonTiffany


Author : Vietha Choi

Tittle : Last Time, Saranghaeyo

Pairing : Choi Siwon-SUJU & Stephanie Hwang-SNSD (SiFany)

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Sad

Ratting : PG-15

Quote : The saddest love is to love someone to know that they still want you.

But distance don't let you have them

Last Time, Saranghaeyo

3 Tiffany POV 3

Kriinngg...

Lengkingan jam weker membangunkan tidur panjangku. Ini adalah hari spesial untukku. Mengapa? Karena ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja, setelah diterima di sebuah perusahaan multinasional. Baiklah, aku harus bersiap agar tidak terlambat.

"Selamat pagi umma, appa" sapaku pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Pagi sayang. Kau nampak cantik di hari pertamamu bekerja" puji eomma

"Ne, tak terasa kami sudah merawatmu selama 22 tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin kau menangis saat belajar berjalan" appa ikut menimpali.

"Gomawo appa, eomma. Kalian sudah mendidikku hingga seperti sekarang" kataku. Mereka tersenyum. Setelah selesai sarapan aku segera berangkat menuju kantor dengan menggunakan bus. Berhubung jarak rumahku dengan kantor cukup dekat, tentu lebih efisien bukan?

Aku memasuki gedung Choi Corp. Disinilah aku akan mulai merintis masa depanku. Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di segala bidang dan menguasai sektor saham Korea Selatan. Saat menunggu lift aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang nampak kesusahan membawa banyak berkas.

"Anneyong Haseyo, bolehkah saya membantu anda nona?" tawarku. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ne, anneyong, gomawo bantuannya" ucapnya. Kemudian pintu lift terbuka dan kami masuk bersama.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Apa kau pegawai baru?"

"Begitulah. Stephanie imnida. Nona_"

"Kwon Yuri. Kau bisa memanggilku yuri" potongnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

TING

Liftpun berhenti, oh god. Aku kebingungan mencari dimana tempat yang akan menjadi meja kerjaku.

"Oh ternyata kau sekretaris baru choi sajangnim? Mian aku tidak tau" kata Yuri setelah aku memberitahu posisi aku ditempatkan

"Gwenchana, lagi pula aku juga baru menyadarinya" sahutku. Ruang kerjaku berada dekat dengan ruangan pemimpin perusahaan ini. Choi Sajangnim, ya seperti itulah Yuri menyebut presdir perusahaan ini.

Salah seorang staff,yang kalau tidak salah merupakan divisi perusahaan ini memberiku sedikit pengarahan. Sekarang aku siap untuk memulai tugasku. Dan sesaat setelah aku berbenah, datang namja dengan balutan busana kantor Cardinal. Ia terlihat tampan dan berkharisma. Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Choi Sajangnim. Aku membungkuk dan memberi hormat.

45 menit kemudian

Aku meneguk habis sebotol air mineral untuk menjernihkan fikiranku. Sungguh tadi itu adalah 45 menit terfantastis dalam hidupku. Rasa tegang, terpesona dan kesal menjadi satu.

"Selamat pagi sajangnim, Stephanie Hwang imnida" setidaknya kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutku saat Choi sajangnim memanggilku ke ruangannya.

"Nona Hwang, anda tentu sudah tau tentang profil perusahaan ini. Saya harap anda bisa memberikan konstribusi bagi choi corp"

Saat choi sajangnim selesai mengintrogasiku, aku segera kembali ke mejaku. Dia tampan, namun kenapa aku melihat ada keputusasaan pada tatapannya? Apa yang belum tercapai dari perusahaan raksasa ini? Aish, Fany kau ini sok tau sekali. Dan jujur, Choi Siwon nama asli dari choi sajangnim sudah mampu membuat hatiku bergetar. Apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Molla. Aku hampir saja melewatkan jam makan siang, jika Yuri tidak menyambangi mejaku.

"Sepertinya hari pertamamu cukup sibuk ya Fany"

"Begitulah, ternyata ini lebih berat dari yang kubayangkan" Yuri tersenyum dan kami segera menuju kafe yang dekat dengan perusahaan ini.

*end Tiffany POV*

*Author POV*

Kantor itu nampak sepi, wajar karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00 yang memang jam pulang karyawan. Namun tidak bagi jajaran direksi dan staff penting Choi Corp. Fany masih berkutat dengan komputernya untuk menyelesaikan berkas yang diminta Choi Sajangnim. Butuh 1,5 jam untuk menyelesaikan tugas tersebut.

"Kau tidak pulang Fany-ssi?" tanya Direktur pemasaran Kang

"Sebentar lagi pak, saya masih harus menyelesaikan 1 berkas"

"Oh kalau begitu saaya duluan" pamit pak Kang.

"Huufthh, Tiffany fighting!" ucap tiffany untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia meneguk segelas air mineral untuk menetralkan fikirannya. Setelah itu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Tiffany mengetuk pintu atasannya sebelum masuk untuk memberikan dokumen

"Masuk" setelah Choi Sajangnim menyuruhnya masuk tiffany memutar perlahan knop pintu dan membungkuk hormat.

"Ini berkas keuangan yang anda minta pak" kata tiffany menyerahkan sebuah map biru. Atasannya memeriksa dengan teliti

"Bagus, laporan mu sudah sempurna. Sekarang kau bisa pulang nona hwang" ucap Choi sajangnim yang puas atas hasil kerja fany.

"Khamsamida sajangnim, tapi apakah sajangnim sakit? Wajah anda nampak sedikit pucat" upss. Tiffany menutup mulutnya karena merasa lancang. Tapi itulah ia, sosok yeoja yang penuh perhatian. Sedangkan namja Choi didepannya terpaku mendapat perhatian seperti itu.

"Mianhae choi sajangnim,saya tidak bermaksud_"

"Gwenchana" sebuah jawaban singkan dari namja tersebut dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis yang menampakkan lesung pipi yang sedikit samar.

"Sejujurnya terima kasih kau telah memperhatikanku. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan Choi Sajangnim?"

"Tapi itu sudah menjadi ketentuan" jawab Tiffany

"Benar, tapi hanya berlaku saat jam kantor. Bukankah ini sudah lewat jam tersebut?"

"N..ne" gugup Fany

"Aku hanya ingin hubungan ku dengan sekretarisku tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku tidak ingin dicap sebagai atasan yang buruk"

"Anniyo, anda tidak seperti itu. Mungkin anda tegas dan sedikit kaku, tapi bukankah itu adalah salah satu sifat manusia? Jadi sudah wajar"

"Kalau begitu apakah kita bisa menjadi rekan kerja Fany-ssi?"

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" Fany membalas jabatan tangan Siwon.

Hari-hari tiffany bekerja di Choi Group semakin berwarna. Kini ia memiliki dua sahabat baik yaitu Yuri dan Sica. Disamping itu, hubungannya dengan Siwon juga semakin dekat. Bahkan sekarang mulai tersebar gosip dikalangan karyawan akan kedekatan mereka.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Yuri saat mereka makan siang

"Apanya?" bingung tiffany

"Kau dan Choi Sajangnim berpacaran lah fany" cetus Sica asal. Beruntung Tiffany tidak menyemburka jus yang diminumnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Aku dan Choi Sajang hanya rekan kerja. Tidak lebih"

"Tapi melihat kedekatan kalian_"

"Cukup.! Oh c'mon girl itu hanya gosip. Lagipula mana mungkin Choi Sajangnim berpacaran dengan gadis sepertiku. Ia mendekati sempurna, artispun bisa ia dapatkan" potong Tiffany sebelum Yuri menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Arra, arra. Oh ya bicara soal pasangan, kalian akan mengajak siapa saat ulang tahun perusahaan minggu depan?" tanya Sica

"Aku sudah pasti dengan Donghae oppa" jawab Yuri

"Kau fany?"

"Molla.. mungkin sendiri" ucap fany.

"Hya.! Mana mungkin kau datang sendiri. Ajaklah teman priamu Fany"

"Hmm baiklah"

"Makanya carilah namja chingu tiffany. Kau tidak mungkin sendiri terus. Jangan kau siksa dirimu dengan pekerjaan. We need love and it normal" kata Sica

Sebuah mobil Audi memasuki pekarangan sebuah mansion mewah. Pengemudi mobil tadi masuk kedalam setelah memarkir kendaraannya. Ia melangkah menuju kamarnya. Melepas seluruh atribut kantor seperti jas, jam, dasi dan sebagainya. Seharian berkutan dengan dokumen membuatnya penat. Iapun memutuskan untuk mandi.

"Tuan, ini obat anda. Silahkan diminum. Saya permisi" kata Bulter Ahn

"Ne terimakasih" kata namja yang baru selesa mandi iu.

Setelah meminum obatnya ia kembali menghidupkan komputer yang ada dikamar tersebut. Tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan sebuah map merah yang terselip diantara berkas kantornya.

"Tiffany Hwang. Mengapa saat didekatmu aku selalu merasa perasaan yang aneh" gumam Siwon yang sedang memperhatikan biodata tiffany saat melamar pekerjaan. Puas memandangi foto yeoja tersebut ia kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya.

Besok adalah pesta ulang tahun Choi Group dan seluruh karyawan dipastikan hadir dalam acara mewah tersebut. Namun Tiffany masih bingung karena ia belum menemukan ia memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri.

"Nona Hwang, bisa kau keruanganku?" kata siwon melalui intercorm

"Ne sajangnim" tiffany kemudian masuk ke ruangan siwon.

"Anda memanggil saya Sajangnim?"

"Ne, duduklah aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Ada apa sajangnim?"

"Kau akan datang ke pesta perusahaan dengan siapa?" tanya siwon

"Eum, sepertinya sendiri sajangnim, waeyo?"

"Maukah kau pergi bersamaku Fany-ssi?" tiffany membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan siwon. Ia tidak menyangka, atasannya memintanya untuk datang bersama

"Baik siwon-ssi" kali ini mereka bicara sebagai rekan kerja.

"Besok kau tidak usah berangkat ke kantor. Akan ada supir yang menjemputmu untuk mengambil baju di butik langganan ku" sekali lagi tiffany dibuat terkeju t

Jadi disinilah tiffany sekarang. memilih baju di sebuah butik mewah di kawasan Gangnam. Ini adalah ide siwon, ia menyuruh Fany memilih baju di butik langganannya. Siwon juga sudah lebih dulu memesan sebuah tuxedo elegan. Fany akan dijemput oleh siwon di butik itu kemudian langsung ke acara pesta perusahaan.

"Neomu yeppoda" puji siwon saat melihat tiffany

"Gomawo siwon-ssi" kata fany malu-malu

"Kajja, acara 30 menit lagi akan dimulai" ajak siwon dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk tiffany.

Saat mereka tiba di hotel tempat acara berlangsung, karyawan sudah banyak yang datang. Dan saat mereka memasuki ballroom hotel, terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Semua mata tertuju pada pasangan Tiffany-Siwon. Merka nampak serasi dan seperti pasangan kekasih sungguhan.

"Sulit dipercaya" gumam Yuri terpana melihat sahabatnya

"Gosip itu benar" sambung Sica

Dan setelahnya mereka semua larut dalam pesta mewah perusahaan raksasa tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku Fany-ssi" kata siwon saat mengantar Tiffany sampai di depan rumahnya

"Sama-sama" balas tiffany sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia keluar dari mobil siwon dan masuk ke rumah.

Pria itu melempar kasar jas kantornya sembarangan ke sofa yang berada di rumah tersebut. Ia meremas kuat kemeja mahal yang dikenakannya. Sakit itu. Sakit yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya. Bagian dada kirinya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum saat itu juga. Kepalanya pun tak mau berkompromi. Dunianya serasa berputar. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih mati daripada harus kesakitan seperti ini

"Arrrghh" erangnya. Mencoba meredakan sakit yang menyerangnya, namun nihil. Sakitnya justru bertambah, bahkan sekarang saat bernafaspun begitu menyakitkan.

"Tuan..." seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri namja yang kesakitan tersebut. Ada bebrapa orang dibelakang pria tua tadi

"Cepat kau hubungi dokter, katakan padanya ini menyangkut Choi Sajang" perintahnya. Sang anak buah bergerak cepat, tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tuannya.

Choi Siwon, namja yang terkenal sebagai salah satu busnissmen muda tersukses korea selatan. Sosok yang dingin dan tegas akan karyawannya, kini terbaring lemah di rumah mewahnya. Ia menjadi namja yang begitu lemah sekarang. Semua ini akibat dari penyakit jantungnya yang baru saja kambuh. Bulter pribadinya menatap tuannya prihatin. Bagaimana tidak? Siwon adalah namja sebatang kara yang memiliki kesempatan merubah garis takdirnya. Ia hanya hidup untuk pekerjaannya. Ini tentu bukan tanpa alasan. Malam ini siwon tidur dengan tenang setelah dokter memberinya pereda rasa sakit.

"Bulter Ahn, tolong lakukan hal seperti biasa saat aku sakit. Dan juga tolong ambilkan beberapa dokumen yang ada di mejaku" titah siwon pada bulternya

"Tapi tuan masih sakit, biar Kepala divisi saja yang menyelesaikan dokumen itu"

"Gwenchana, aku masih bisa menyelesaikan dokumen itu dirumah" Bulter Ahn akhirnya menyerah. Karena ia sudah cukup tau bagaimana watak siwon. Hari itu siwon menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya di atas tempat tidur. Ia merapikan tumpukan dokumen yang memenuhi ranjang king sizenya. Tangannya Mengambil sebuah pigura foto yeoja.

"Stephanie Hwang" gumamnya sambil menatap foto tersebut. Seulas senyum lembut terulas di bibir jokernya membentuk 2 buah lesung pipi yang menjadi uap untuk melelehkan hati wanita

"Mengapa rasanya begitu berbeda saat kita berdekatan Nona Hwang" ia merebahkan diri karena sudah ia merasa kondisinya tidaklah begitu baik.

Tanpa siwon sadari, Bulter Ahn melihat semuanya. Melihat tuannya tersenyum dengan begitu lembut. Senyum yang sangat amat sangat jarang terlihat pada diri Choi Siwon. Ia memang terkenal ramah dalam dunia bisnis korea. Tapi itu hanya senyum palsu seorang CEO pada relasi bisnisnya. Bukankah semua chaebol begitu?

*end Author POV*

*Siwon POV*

Sudah 3 hari aku seperti ini. Terbaring dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Sial.! Mengapa harus diwaktu seperti ini. Sekarang bulan desember yang berarti mendekati tutp tahun. Semua karyawan akan sibuk, sedangkan aku hanya tidur seprti ini. Aku ingin ke sekali berangkat kerja. Tapi jangankan untuk duduk, bernafaspun terasa sakit sekali.

"Apa tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Bulter Ahn yang setia melayaniku saat aku sakit

"Tidak ada" jawabku. Kemudian ia permisi keluar karena harus menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaannya.

UHUK..UHUK..UHUK..

Tiba-tiba aku merasa dadaku sakit sekali. Semakin lama semakin sakit, aku menekan bel yang terletak disamping ranjangku untuk memanggil Bulter ahn. Sakit sekali.! Arrghh... sepertinya tuhan akan segera memanggilku.

Aku tidak sadar berapa lama aku pingsan. Tapi yang pasti aku masih berada dikamarku, hey aku belum mati. Kulihat Bulter Ahn sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Aku mencoba untuk duduk

"Oh, tuan anda sudah sadar. Syukurlah"

"Kepalaku terasa pening sekali bulter"

"Istirahatlah tuan" kata Bulter Ahn. Sepertinya waktuku memang tidak banyak. Ya tuhan izinkan aku merayakan natal tahun ini bersama orang yang kucintai.

"Buler Ahn" panggilku

"Ya tuan?" ia mendekat

"Aku ingin Tiffany disini" kataku lemah. Bulter Ahn mengangguk mengerti dan pergi untuk mengabulkan permintaanku.

*end Siwon POV*

*Tiffany POV*

Sudah beberapa hari ini Siwon tidak masuk kerja. Terakhir kami bertemu pada saat pesta perushaan. Rindu? Mungkin tapi selebihnya adalah khawatir. Sebenarnya saat pesta itu berlangsung wajahnya sedikit pucat tapi tersamarkan oleh kilauan lampu. Ku kira ia tidak masuk karena sakit tapi ternyata karena perjalanan bisnis mendadak ke Paris. Aneh, mengapa mendadak sekali? Padahal di jadwalnya sama sekali tidak ada.

"Nona Hwang" panggil seseorang saat aku sedang perjalanan menuju halte

"Ya? Maaf anda siapa?"

"Saya Bulter Ahn, Bulter pribadi Choi Sajangnim"

"Oh ne. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu saya?"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi bisakah anda ikut saya menemui Choi Sajangnim?"

"Tentu" jawabku kemudian masuk ke mobilnya.

Bukankah siwon sedang berada di paris? Dan mengapa ia ingin bertemu denganku? Aneh, tidak biasanya siwon seperti ini.

"Tuan Choi tidak pergi ke Prancis" kata bulter Ahn saat kami menuju Mansion siwon

"Lalu kemana?" tanyaku

"Beliau sakit dan itu hanya skenario agar tidak ada karyawan yang curiga. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah"

"Hah?" kagetku

"Tuan adalah anak yatim piatu yang mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi di Amerika. Dan sekembalinya ia mulai merintis karirnya hingga saat ini. Selama saya bekerja dengan beliau, ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia mengakui kalau ia jatuh cinta"

DEG

Entah mengapa ada perasaan cemburu saat bulter ahn mengatakan hal tersebut. Beruntung sekali gadis yang mendapat cinta pertama siwon.

"Tunggu, tadi anda mengatakan siwon sakit?" tanyaku teringat kalimat Bulter Ahn barusan.

"Ne, Jantung berkomplikasi dengan ginjal. Sebenarnya sudah lama, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Hingga saat pulang dari pesta perusahaan penyakitnya kambuh dan bertambah parah"

"Be..benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dan tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir mendengar cerita bulter ahn.

"Ah kita sudah sampai, mari nona silahkan"

*end Tiffany POV*

22 Desember 2012

Tiffany memasuki Mansion mewah tersebut. Ia diantar oleh Bulter Ahn ke kamar siwon. Dilihatnya sang atasan sedang duduk bersandar diranjangnya sambil menghadap ke balkon.

"Siwon-ssi" lirhnya namun dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengan siwon. Ia segera menatap ke arah fany

"Kau datang" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Fany mendekat dan duduk disamping siwon

"Apa sudah baikkan?" tanya fany sambil mengamati perubahan drastis pada fisik atasannya. Pucat dan rapuh

"ya seperti yang kau lihat. Fany aku ingin keluar maukah kau mengantarku?"

"Tapi kau masih sakit siwon-ssi" tolak Fany

"Tsk, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Jawab siwon. Setelah meminta izin pada Bulter Ahn, fany mengajak siwon keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Hanya sampai di taman belakang mansion tersebut.

"Menurutmu natal tahun ini spesial atau tidak?" tanya siwon

"Spesial atau tidak pasti akan lebih spesial dari tahun sebelumnya"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena natal tahun ini aku mengenal seorang pria yang spesial" jawab Fany

"Siapa?" tanya siwon penasaran.

Tiffany tersenyum dan menjawab "Kau, Choi Siwon" Siwon tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan tiffany.

"Kau juga spesial"

"Disini dingin ayo kita masuk." Kata tiffany yang melihat siwon semakit pucat. Ia mendorong kursi roda siwon untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

23 Desember 2012

"Ayo menghias pohon natal bersama" kata siwon

"Nanti kau lelah Siwon" kata tiffany mengingatkan.

"Tidak, ayo. Sudah lama aku ingin menghias pohon natal bersama.

"Baiklah" akhirnya malam itu mereka menghias pohon natal bersama. Siwon mengarahkan dan tiffany yang meletakkan hiasan di pohon natal. Entah karena lelah atau memang sudah larut, siwon tanpa sadar tertidur. Fany pun mendekat dan membenarkan posisi namja yang diam-diam sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta

"Jjalyo siwon-ssi" gumam tiffany.

Ia mengelilingi kamar siwon. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar businessmen pada umumnya. Didominasi warna hitam dan putih pada dindingnya. Ia melihat sebuah buku yang mirip agenda. Bukan Tiffany namanya kalau ia tidak perhatian, dibukanya agenda tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

"Tuhan, aku izinkan aku melewatkan natal tahun ini dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan siap jika kau memanggilku"

Tiffany menangis membaca sebuah kalimat di agenda tersebut. Ia sadar ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada siwon. Tepat saat tau waktu siwon tidak banyak.

24 Desember 2012

"Akuuh..hahh..ingin malam natal..haah..bersamaah mu Fany" kata siwon tersengal. Ini adalah malam natal, dan kondisi siwon semakin memburuk sejak malam sebelumnya. Dilakukan operasi pun mustahin. Tiffany berusaha mengabulkan semua permintaan siwon

"Ayo" kata tiffany. Mereka berkeliling disekitar kawasan perumahan. Tiffany memakaikan mantel tebal dan syal pada siwon. Salju pertama mulai turun.

"Apa kau bahagia siwon-ssi?" tanya tiffany saat siwon sedang menikmati pemandangan langit malam

"Hahh..yaa..hh" jawabnya susah yang membuat tiffany kembali menitikkan air mata

"Apa kau mau sesuatu?" tanya tiffany

"Essh..hpreso" jawab siwon sambil berusaha tersenyum disela rasa sakitnya

"Sepertinya selama sakit kau tidak mendapatkannya tn. Choi. Baiklah aku beli dulu" dan mereka pun menghabiskan malam natal dengan perasaan yang bertolak belakng. Tiffany yang sedih melihat siwon seperti saat ini. Dan Siwon yang bahagia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya, meski ia tahu tuhan akan segera memanggilnya. Setelah puas berjalan-jalan mereka mengunjungi sebuah gereja

"Fany... bolehkah aku minta sesuatu?" kata siwon yang semakin kesakitan. Setiap tarikan nafasnya membuatnya mati rasa.

"Tentu, katakanlah" jawab tiffany menahan tangis

"Aku...hahh..ingin kau memelukku" jawab siwon yang sesekali menutup matanya saat bicara. Ia sekarat. Tiffany mendekat dan memeluknya

"Sahh..rang..haee Fany" kata siwon lemah.

"Nado saranghae siwonnie" dan tepat setelah tiffany membalas pernyataannya, siwon menutup matanya. Sebuah senyum terukir diwajahnya. Ia lega sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia bahagia keinginannya bisa terwujud dan meninggal dengan ditemani orang yang ia cintai.

25 Desember 2012

Semua pelayat mulai meninggalkan komplek pemakaman yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Choi Siwon. Semua kolega, karyawan dan orang yang mengenal siwon merasa keilangan akan sosoknya. Tak terkecuali Tiffany. Namun sejak tadi gadis itu hanya diam ditemani 2 sahabatnya. Ia memandang wajah siwon yang damai dalam tidur panjangnya.

"Fany, ikhlaskan dia." Kata Yuri. Setelah puas Tiffany meninggalkan pemakaman.

Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu

Aku menyukai senyummu

Perhatianmu

Semua yang ada pada dirimu

Namun aku tak bisa memilikimu. Tapi tenanglah aku akan abadi di hatimu. Jeongmal Saranghae my smilely princess.

END


End file.
